Undying Love
by otakuchann
Summary: Erza thought of something to help Natsu confess to Lucy with the help of Gray..main: GrayxErza (light: NatsuxLucy pairings).. chapter 3 is fixed
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fairy tail fanfic..just trying it out..

disclaimer: of course i don't own fairy tail nor any of its characters.

_"__You're with that girl again, aren't you?" said the 12 year old Erza to her 13 year old bestfriend, Jellal. They were in her house, and it was already late._

_"__Yeah" Jellal smiled scratching his head. "I'm so sorry I was not able to go your game" he apologized as he promised he would come. "Here. I heard from Ultear (his sister) you won and you're even the MVP. Congrats!" said Jellal as he handed a bracelet with Erza's name in violet (her favourite color) but she didn't accept it, instead she looked away._

_"__Thanks. But you know I don't like accessories" she said as she looked outside of her window._

_"__I knew you'd say that" said Jellal with the goody smile, then placed the bracelet on her table, then went near her._

_"__You really like her, huh?" asked Erza breaking the silence. Jellal looked at her, but she on the other hand was not looking at him._

_"__Yeah. I do" was his short reply. "I'm really sorry for not being there on your birthday and game Erza. I'm sorry I've neglected my bestfriend duties" said Jellal apologetically. She shook her head, still not looking at him._

_"__You don't have to apologize. I know you just want to spend more time with the one you love. I mean, I'm just your best friend after all" she said smiling sadly._

_"__Erza! That's not true! I would have been there if you just let her watch your game also!" said Jellal in an annoyed tone as Erza just emphasized that she's just a friend._

_She sighed a little then started going to her bed. "Can you leave for now? I'm kind of tired" she said as she lie on her bed and covered herself with her blanket._

_"__But Erza-" insisted Jellal knowing that she's mad at him, because she didn't look at him._

_"__Goodnight Jellal" she said it almost a command. He couldn't do anything because he knew Erza won't talk to him, so he decided to let her sleep and rest first._

_"__Okay. See you tomorrow Erza" he said as he turned the knob._

_"__Goodbye Jellal" she whispered but he heard. Not exactly fond of saying goodbye, he left and closed the door. He went home after taking one last look at Erza's window from outside her house._

_The next day, when Jellal went to Erza's house, it was empty. He immediately went to her room, it was empty. On the table lie his gifts to Erza since the day they've become friends. Stuffed toys, caps, mugs, clothes, and the bracelet were all in a box. There was a letter underneath it._

_Jellal,_

_Thank you for always being there for me. I'm sorry for not telling you about my transfer, I plan on telling you after the game but knowing that you already found someone who you want to spend most of your time, I just couldn't tell you. I know my transfer wouldn't mean much you. Anyway, I can't bring these, your gifts, with me as it would always remind me of you. You can burn it if you want, I just can bring myself to burn it. Thank you everything. And sorry for loving you more than a friend. Sorry for being selfish. Goodbye Jellal._

_Love,_

_Erza_

"This Jellal guy, do you still love him?" asked Gray looking at Erza. She just told him of her past, of her first love. Gray, her bestfriend who she met after transferring, was hoping she's say 'no'. He loved her, more than a friend. But he kept his feelings to himself.

"I don't know. It has already been 4 years but I still can't seem to forget him" said Erza sighing as she leaned her head on Gray's shoulder. "Maybe if I see him, I'll know" she added.

Gray's heart broke. Does he stand a chance? Why did he even ask her if she likes someone? At least that someone is not Natsu, his friend/enemy/Erza's other bestfriend. Gray always thought that Erza and Natsu are in a relationship, if not, they have feelings for each other. Gray and Lucy, his and Erza's bestfriend, and has a thing for Natsu, always thought that Natsu and Erza got an abnormal relationship because one is always ready to sacrifice for the other.

"How about you Gray? Do you like someone?" asked Erza as she lifter her head and looked at Gray. Their faces were just inches away, he felt his cheeks warm up, but he couldn't look away to hide it, not when he's looking at her beautiful eyes. "I knew it!" exclaimed Erza rather excited. She understood his reaction as 'yes'. "So? Who is it? Spill it Gray" teased Erza elbowing him. Gray looked at her incredulously. "Is it Lucy? Oh. No. Maybe Juvia? She's cute and she's very devoted to you" teased Erza. Gray raised a brow at the mention of Juvia's name. Yes, she's his friend, but she's one crazy girl. He already rejected her confessions like a million times but she won't stop. "What? I'm just saying. Why are you even rejecting a cute girl like her? If I were her, I'd give up on you and look for another" said Erza sighing.

"If you were her, I'd immediately accept your love" he said in a very low voice, only he can hear.

"Did you say something?" wondered Erza looking at Gray questioningly.

"Nothing" was his immediate reply. He then looked away. "I do have someone I like, but I don't think she loves me back" he added then looked at Erza.

"It's really hard to love someone who won't love us back. But we still do" Erza sighed then looked away. Gray just looked at her. "Say Gray, am I that unlikeable? I mean, I've known him longer, yet he fell for another" said Erza closing her eyes.

Gray looked at her wide-eyed. "That's not true Erza. Only a stupid guy would not like you" he said frantically.

Erza laughed at his reaction. "How about you? And why won't anyone confess to me?" she asked looking at him.

Gray felt his cheeks heat up. He knows many guys, aside from him, wanted to confess to her, not only is she beautiful and intelligent but she is also very kind and helpful, although scary at times. Nobody dared because she's friends with the scariest guy in their school, Laxus. Plus she's friends with him and Natsu, their school's heartthrobs. But for him, he's afraid that it would destroy their friendship.

"Well, Loke always flirts with you" he said remembering the orange haired playboy.

Erza laughed sarcastically. "You know Loke flirts with anyone with skirts, right?" she said in between laughs.

Gray couldn't help but laugh also, seeing her laugh. Erza was right. Loke flirts with anyone. But one thing she didn't get right, Loke was indeed inlove with Erza. Gray would always catch him looking at Erza. But he's in no position to tell that to her.

Gray sighed again. He was looking at Erza and Natsu talking while doing their assigned task. "Oi. Don't make it so obvious that you're bored being my partner" complained Lucy, his lab partner.

"That guy is really lucky" said Gray sighing.

"So did you confess already?" asked Erza to Natsu. They were talking while doing their assigned task as they are lab partners.

"What? Why? Why would I confess to her?" asked Natsu blushing madly.

Erza laughed at his reaction. She knows Lucy likes Natsu as Natsu likes Lucy. But Natsu is just too afraid to confess. Plus he thinks that Lucy likes Gray. "Come on Natsu. Are you perhaps afraid? You coward" teased Erza nudging him.

Natsu's face now matched Erza's hair. "Of course I'm not a coward!" he exclaimed, students then looked at them, so they bowed and apologized. "I just don't stand a chance" Natsu continued, sighing.

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Erza raising a brow.

"Well, she likes Gray. And I think he likes her back" Natsu sighed.

Erza face palmed. 'Stupid. You're the one she likes. Can't you see that?' she thought. "Okay. If I may ask, how do I convince you that Gray doesn't like her like that?" she inquired. She's terrible at playing a matchmaker. Mira, her friend/rival, is better at that, but for Natsu, she had to do it.

"Maybe if Gray got a girlfriend" answered Natsu nonchalantly.

"If Gay got a girlfriend, you'd ask Lucy out? I mean confess. Not just asking out as a friend?" she said her eyes shining brightly.

"Maybe" Natsu answered shyly.

**Erza's POV**

So Natsu will ask her out if Gray got a girlfriend? Hmm. Maybe Juvia? No. No. No. I shook my head at the thought. Of course no matter how dumb Natsu is, if Juvia suddenly becomes Gray's girlfriend, he'd definitely think something was up. Hmmm. Think Erzaa! Cana? Then I looked at her and saw her flirting with some other guy. I sighed a little. I thought of all other women, but they're out of the picture as soon as I saw them with their respective partners. What would Mira do in this kind of situation? Hmm. And that's when it me. Maybe if I ask him out in public I'd be his girlfriend in an instant? Either way, I'll tell him afterwards. I'm pretty confident he won't reject me outright. He's too kind for that. Besides I trust him.

**End of POV**

"What?" exclaimed Gray blushing.

"You heard me. I said I want to be your girlfriend" she answered smiling at him.

Then Gray laughed crooked. So Everyone got surprised at his reaction. "Why would I ever want you to be my girlfriend? I'm not stupid" he said in between laughs. He didn't mean to tell her that. He's just too shocked and embarrassed. He heard the others laughed at Erza for being dumped and some even said "So confident," "To be dumped in public, poor Erza."

Erza's smile faded. Her eyes covered by her hair's shadow. "Erza" Natsu called out worriedly. She just wanted to disappear then and there. She thought that is she said that, at least Gray would not reject her in a harsh way like that. She thought that he'll say he'll think about it, then she'll tell him her plans. But now? She doesn't know what to do. It really hurts to be humiliated by the person you trust most. She's so sad. But then she thought, it's not his fault, it's her fault for being so unlikeable"

"Erza" called out Gray ever so lowly that only an insect would hear. Then Gray heard her laugh a little.

"Are you alright Erza?" asked Natsu so worried. He even held her hands. Gray's hands balled into fists.

"Yeah. I guess that's to be expected" Gray heard her answer. "After all, I'm really that unlikeable" she added then looked at Gray. "Right Gray?" she said smiling at him.

Natsu looked at gray with dark eyes. How dare he outright reject her! And in front of all these people! Although Erza's really stupid for confessing in public in the first place.

Gray clenched his fists harder. He thought it was weird that Erza suddenly confessed to him, so he had to say that. But he didn't really mean it. He dumped her because he thought it was weird but as soon as Erza spat those words, he mentally smacked himself. 'Maybe she really likes me' he thought. Making him a little happy though not visible on his face at the moment. And seeing Natsu comfort her, irked him a lot. So he grabbed Erza's wrist and pulled her to him, much to everyone's surprise. Gray started pulling her out of the room when Natsu grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Natsu seething with anger.

"I want to talk to her. ALONE" he said ignoring everybody's whispers and glares.

Natsu wanted to beat the crap out of Gray, but when he looked at Erza, she just smiled at him and shook her head. He knows what it meant. So even if he's angry, he had to calm himself, for Erza. He let go of Gray's shoulder. Erza and Gray then went out of the room leaving their shocked classmates behind.

"What the hell!? Did you really do that just for that lame reason!? Did you even think about my feelings at all?!" Gray spat cornering Erza in the wall, both his hands on either sides of her head. Gray was seething with anger as he heard her reason for confessing. They were currently on the rooftop, away from everybody's earshot. She was just looking at her feet.

What Gray was saying was true. She didn't even consider his feelings. And she calls herself Gray's friend. How could she do this to him? Gray had every right to dump her in front of many students. But now, they'd think he's cruel for saying those words. She looked up at him finally, it was obvious that he's very angry. "I'm so sorry Gray!" apologized Erza bowing at him. "I know you have every right to be mad at me. Please forgive me" she apologized again.

His heart soften looking at her defeated stature. He couldn't stay mad at her. He loves her too much for that. "Erza look at me" he said sounding angry. She looked up. Their faces so near each other. "You want me to forgive you?" he said an evil smile forming on his face.

Erza nodded. "I'd do anything for it" she even said.

"Then kiss me" Gray said smirking.

"What?!" Erza panicked, her face matched that of her hair.

"Okay. You don't want. Bye" he said darkly as he removed his hands on either side of her head.

"Wait!" she said grabbing his forearm. "I'll do it" she chided, blushing madly. Gray looked at Erza as she leaned closer to him. When their lips touched, she was about to retreat immediately, but Gray put his hand on the back of his head and pulled her closer, to deepen the kiss. Erza couldn't help but close her eyes, her heart pounding so fast. Gray slipped his tongue asking for entrance which she granted. He then explored her mouth. She tasted like heaven for Gray. It was like a dream come true. He pulled away, even though he didn't want to, he had to. For a ridiculous thing called air. "Am I forgiven?" Erza asked blushing and was breathing heavily.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when you're forgiven" Gray answered smirking then held her hand. "For now let's tell the teacher that we should change partners" he saud pulling her gently as they started descending the stairs. Erza looked at him puzzled, and he felt it. "For Lucy and Natsu" he said coolly. At that moment, Erza didn't know why but she's kind of disappointed that Gray wanted to change partners just because it is for Lucy and Natsu. But immediately shrugged it off.

"Don't get too full of yourself Scarlet" threatened one of Gray's fangirls.

"Yeah. He just pities you" said another. "Besides, you're nothing, just like your friends" the girl added. Erza got so pissed, she can tolerate her being badmouthed but if someone badmouthed her friends she'd snap. So she slapped the girl in front of her. The fangirls was taken aback, they knew Erza was one not to be messed with but Misa (the one she slapped) was the school principal's daughter.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Gray as he appeared. Misa also happens to be Gray's friend, as their parents are buddies.

"Gray! This girl just slapped me for no reason at all" whined Misa clinging onto him. "Gray-sama, she's really violent" the others chided in.

Erza was clenching her fist. "Do you want to say something Erza?" asked Gray looking at her. She got more pissed. She wanted to say something but stopped herself. She just decided to walk away.

"Just leave her alone Gray. She's not worth your time" said Misa clinging onto him. He gently pushed her away and ran after Erza. Misa got pissed at this. "You'll pay for this Scarlet" said Misa through gritted teeth then walked away, the others followed through.

"Erza! Wait up!" said Gray following her. "What happened back there?" he asked grabbing her wrist.

Erza sighed. "What do you want?" she asked, still now looking at him.

"You" he immediately answered. Erza's eyes turned into saucer looking at him. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked so worried. He looked at her up and down for any sign of injury. He sighed in relief as he found none. "I'm glad you're alright" he said then hugged her.

Erza's heartbeat suddenly went crazy. She had to pull away from his warm hug, else she'd have a heart attack. "I'm fine Gray" she said fighting for her blush not to show.

"How many had this happened?" Gray asked as they walked together hand in hand.

"Couple of times" she answered, not wanting to lie to him anymore.

"When did this start? How come you never fight back? You fight back if it's a man" he asked quirking a brow.

The bullying actually started way back when she became friends with Gray and Natsu. But it stopped when she became close to Natsu. She suspected he had something to do with it since Natsu saw he being bullied once. It also became the reason why Natsu stick close to her. Then it started again when Gray announced that he and Erza are going out (after the fact of dumping her). "About a week now I guess" she answered. She never fights back to women just because they're bullying her for a certain boy. But she'd definitely fight back if it's to protect someone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gray asked madly. He looked at Erza as they stopped walking. He noticed that she didn't know how to answer his question. "Argh" Gray groaned as they started walking again. "From now on I want you to stay with me all the time. I won't let something like this to happen again. Is that clear?" he said in a commanding tone. He saw from the corner of his eyes that she nodded. "Good" he then said.

_to be continued..._

well?how did i do so far?good? bad? terrible? or even worse than terrible?


	2. Chapter 2

wow..thnx for reviews..:D

well this is the continuation...

i hope you'll like it..

* * *

><p>"So? Did you confess already?" asked Erza to Natsu, who was currently resting. Then she gave him water.<p>

Natsu sighed. He wasn't able to confess to the one he loves. And Erza kept nagging him about it. She does had right though, as per their deal. "No. Not yet" said Natsu then drank. "I haven't talked to you for almost 2 weeks and that's the first thing you ask?" he chimed looking at her. Apparently, after they switched partners, they haven't had the chance to talk.

"Oh. Yeah? Well, that's because I want to properly confess to her, you idiot. And why didn't you do it again?" Erza looked at him raising a brow.

"Either that or you're just busy cuddling with Gray" Natsu shot back at her. Erza blushed. She tried to say something back but she failed miserably. And because of that, he laughed.

"It's not funny!" Erza said pouting cutely.

"So cute" thought of Natsu still laughing. He stopped laughing when he heard Erza 'hmped' and looked away. "How did you end up dating him anyway? I though he dumped you?" said Natsu quirking a brow.

_FLASHBACK_

_"__Am I forgiven?" asked Erza breathing heavily._

_"__No. Not yet. I'll tell you when you're forgiven" said Gray smirking then held her hand. "For now let's tell the teacher that we should change partners" he said pulling her gently as they started descending the stairs. "For Lucy and Natsu" he added casually. At that moment, Erza didn't know why but she felt kind of disappointed that he's doing it just for Lucy and Natsu. But immediately shrugged it off. "Ok Erza. I'll help you help Natsu confess to Lucy, but I have conditions. Alright?" said Gray walking towards the teacher's office._

_"__Eh?" wondered Erza looking at Gray quizzically._

_"__You'll follow my orders, until Natsu confesses to Lucy" said Gray grinning at her as they stopped in front of the office._

_"__What!? Are you crazy?!" shouted Erza blushing._

_"__It's okay if you don't want" said Gray as he was about to go._

_"__Wah. Wait!" exclaimed Erza as Gray stopped in his tracks, grinning at her. "Fine" she said blushing. She really wanted to help Natsu as he helped her many times. She's willing to abide by Gray's condition if it meant a happy ending for Natsu. "Besides, he won't let me do things like that again, right?" Erza though blushing as she remembered the kiss they just shared._

_Gray smiled widely then held her hand. "Alright then" he said then opened the door and they entered the office. "Gildarts-sensei" greeted Gray as they went near the brown haired teacher._

_"__What are you kids doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" said Gildarts in an accusing tone. Then he looked at Erza, who was fidgeting. "Oh. Scarlet. I never knew you'd be one to skip during class" said Gildarts shooking his head in a disappointed manner._

_Erza tried to defend herself but she didn't know what to say. "What are you saying sensei? It's you class. Anyway, I just dragged her here, so no need to accuse her. It's just that I want her to be my lab partner" said Gray coolly._

_"__I should have known. Sorry for accusing you Scarlet" Gildarts said looking at Erza. He then looked back at Gray. "Didn't I already assigned partners? And aren't you supposed to be with your partners?" said Gildarts rubbing his chin._

_"__And that's why we're here. I want Erza to be my partner. It's not a request though, I'm just informing you" said Gray smirking. "You see-" said Gray then whispered something to the teacher._

_Gildarts nodded. "Hmm. I see. Alright then" he said smiling. "Then go tell your partners" he added then pushed them out of the office._

_Gray was all smiles as they're on their way to their room. "Gray? What did you tell sensei?" asked Erza curiously._

_"__Nothing. I just bribed him with Cana's pictures" said Gray trying not to laugh. Erza smiled. She knows how much their teacher wanted Cana's pictures, since he can't take any because Cana won't let him, even though they're father and daughter. "Hey guys!" greeted Gray as he opened the door to their room, the whole class was surprised. Then he raised his hand holding Erza's hand. "She became my girlfriend" he said happily. Their classmates were shocked, some asked how? "Well, she can be really persuasive" he answered. "Oh. Yeah. Lucy, flame-brain!" he called then went near them. _

_"__Who you calling flame-brain popsicle" shot Natsu back as he went near them. The others continued whispering but the 4 just ignored them._

_"__Actually, Erza has become my lab partner" said Gray to the 2 who got shocked._

_"__What!?" exclaimed the 2 un unison._

_"__Yeah. I'm possessive and I want my 'girlfriend' to be with me only. Got a problem with that?" said Gray putting an arm on Erza's should and pulling her closer to him._

_"__Argh" groaned Natsu. "Fine" he said ruffling his messy pink hair. "You cool with that Luce?" he inquired looking at Lucy._

_"__Yeah" Lucy answered blushing._

_"__So cute" Natsu thought then blushed._

_"__Idiots" Gray and Erza though sighing._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So Erza? What changed his mind?" inquired Natsu again as he noticed that Erza was in deep thought.

Erza didn't know how to answer. If she told him the truth, surely Natsu's gonna lecture her for doing that. And he'd definitely not confess. She was saved when an arm wrapped around her waist. She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart started racing, she knew who it was. "Gray?" she said then looked at her side to see a panting Gray. "Are you alright?" she asked and brought out a hand towel from her bag and wiped Gray's sweat. Then Gray leaned his head at the crook of her neck.

"Nothing. I just missed you" he said in her ear. Her heart throbbed faster. "Oh. Yeah" he said then looked up to her. Then he leaned closed and kissed her. She froze, the kiss was quick, much to Erza's disappointment. "Charged" he said happily then started running away, to continue with the training. "See you later" he said waving goodbye.

"I guess I should also go" said Natsu then continued with his training. Erza was still in shock, then she touched her lips.

"That kiss. Is he doing it because he wants to? Or is it all part of an act for Lucy and Natsu?" thought of Erza with a finger on her lips. "Damn! This is just an act. Gray would never see me that way. After all, he already likes somebody, right?" she thought and there was a pang in her heart. "Again, I fell for someone who won't like me back. I'm so pathetic" she thought sadly.

_FLASHBACK_

_After their announcement, it immediately spread throughout the school. "Well that news spread faster than I thought it would" sighed Gray walking Erza home. Their hands intertwined._

_"__Well of course. You're popular at Magnolia High you know. As you're a fairy tail (the name of their basketball team)" said Erza sighing. They both got tired answering different questions. "Gray? Are you alright with this?" asked Erza looking at Gray. _

_"__Yeah. I guess" he answered nonchalantly, not even looking at her._

_"__What about the one you like? What if she heard the rumours?" asked Erza worriedly as they stopped walking._

_"__She heard it already. No doubt. But nevermind" he said shrugging it off. Then they started walking again._

_"__You want me to talk to her?" asked Erza still not convinced at what he said. "Who is she anyway?" asked Erza raising a brow._

_"__You...I mean, you know her" there was a long pause._

_"__What?! I know her? Awww. Come on tell me who it is. I told you mine" complained Erza pouting._

_Gray looked at her, then laughed a little. "So cute" said Gray then pinched her cheeks. "I'll tell you when the right time comes. Okay?" he said smiling at her. _

_Erza couldn't help but blush. "Okay" she answered nonetheless._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"When the right time comes, huh?" Erza thought covering her eyes with the back of her hand. "But will I be ready when that time comes?" she thought smiling sadly.

"Long time no see Scarlet" said a voice that made Erza snap out of her thoughts.

"Laxus!" said Erza so shocked looking at the owner of the voice.

"So? How's the team?" he asked sitting beside her. Erza pointed at Fairy tail's training. Laxus is the captain and Erza is the manager. She settled for being one because girls are not allowed in the team. Laxus nodded looking at the team. "Your 2 friends are really good" Laxus complimented looking at how Gray and Natsu scored. "Oh yeah. I heard you and Fullbuster started dating" said Laxus quirking a brow.

"Wah. That news got to you?" asked Erza so shocked and was blushing.

"What do you expect? Anyway, I always thought that you'd end up with Dragneel, but who knows you got the hots for Fullbuster" teased Laxus.

"Shut up Laxus" said Erza blushing "How about you? Are you gonna let Freed beat you? I mean, isn't he supposed to be your ally? How come I heard he confessed to Mira?" teased Erza back grinning.

"What!? Is that true?!" shouted Laxus frantically. The team stopped practicing and near them to greet their captain.

"Just kidding" laughed Erza as the team flocked around them greeting Laxus.

"Damn it Scarlet" Laxus secretly cursed. The 2 of them are good friends. Erza knew of Laxus' crush as she saw him staring at a picture of Mira. And so because of that they became friends and would tease each other from time to time. There are times when they would play basketball just to see who's stronger but their scores are even.

"What's with you and Dreyar?" asked Gray so pissed as he and Erza were walking home together.

"Who? Laxus?" wondered Erza looking at Gray. "Nothing. Let's just say I know his secret" said Erza laughing at the thought of Laxus' reaction earlier.

"You seem happy to see him?" said Gray quirking a brow in an annoyed manner.

"Who wouldn't? I mean with him around, the team will get more powerful" said Erza laughing a little.

"Do you like him?" asked Gray looking at Erza.

She burst out laughing. "That's the most ridiculous question I've ever heard Gray" she said in between laughs. "Anyway, thanks for bringing me home again" she said smiling as they stopped in front of her house.

Gray sighed. "You don't have to thank me everytime Erza" he said looking at her. "See you tomorrow" said Gray then went home.

When Gray was out of sight, Erza heard a rustling sound so she looked around. "Lucy!" exclaimed Erza as she saw her come out of the bus near her. "What are you doing?" she added helping Lucy get up.

"So care to tell me what was that all about? I mean, why were you hiding in that bush?" Erza asked Lucy, they were already settled inside Erza's house.

"You don't know yet, do you?" Lucy inquired. Erza looked puzzled. "Wah. I'm so glad!" she squealed then hugged Erza but immediately pulled away. "Ahm. Actualyl Juvia saw me looking at you because I want to be as courageous as you but Juvia thought I was looking at Gray...and she practically scolded me saying 'love rival! Don't even think of breaking them up. If Gray-sama is happy with Erza-san, then Juvia will be happy for them, you should be also happy for Gray' and...and...and...Natsu heard that! What should I do Erza? He thinks I like Gray. Help me Erza! Should I just confess? What if he won't believe me?" whined Lucy continuously with her high pitched voice. Erza had to poke her ears feeling her eardrums just broke.

"Relax Lucy" Erza said calming Lucy. Luckily she stopped whining. "You can tell him. Confess to him maybe. And clear the misunderstanding" Erza looked at Lucy.

"But...but...but...I'm not as confident as you. What if he dumps me? I don't think I can deal with that" said Lucy on the verge of tears.

"Relax Lucy" Erza was calming her down again. "Just be honest with him" she added smiling. Lucy calmed down and nodded. They talked for a while and eventually Lucy had to go. When Lucy was gone, Erza took a bath. "Juvia said that?" thought of Erza in her bathtub.

_FLASHBACK_

_"__So cute" said Gray then pinched Erza's cheek. "I'll tell you when the right time comes, okay?" he added smiling at her._

_"__Okay" answered Erza blushing._

_"__Gray-sama and Erza-san?" said Juvia as she was in front of them._

_"__Juvia!" exclaimed Erza and even jumped._

_"__Is it true? Are you two really dating?" said Juvia crying. "Erza-san! How could you do this to Juvia!? Juvia thought Erza-san is Juvia's ally! But..but...why Erza-san?" she even cried more._

_"__Juvia, don't cry" said Erza calming her down. "Look, I can explain Juvia" she added._

_Erza was about to tell everything to Juvia but then Gray pulled Erza to him and kissed her passionately in front of Juvia. "I'm sorry Juvia, but I already told you didn't I? That I already have someone I like. And that someone is Erza. If you really love me, you'd be happy for me, right?" Gray said pulling Erza in an embrace after the kiss._

_Juvia cried, "Okay then. If it's for Gray-sama, Juvia is willing to do anything" she said smiling but there are still tears forming in her eyes. "Juvia is also sorry Erza-san" she added sniffing then ran off._

_"__Gah! Why did you tell her that!?" exclaimed Erza feeling so guilty. "You didn't have to lie. If we told her the truth, she wouldn't have to cry" she added glaring at him._

_Gray sighed. "Whatever. But that'll be better. That way she won't have to pursue me. She'll finally give up on me" he said then held her hand as they walked home together._

_Erza didn't know why, but she felt sad that Gray said that lie just to get rid of Juvia. "What's wrong with me" she kept thinking. She didn't notice that they already stopped in front of her house. _

_Gray sighed. "Come on Erza. Are you still bothered by it? I had to tell her that, okay? Don't think about that anymore? Okay? Please?" Gray pleaded facing Erza._

_"__But what about Juvia? It's unfair on her part" she answered really worried for Juvia._

_"__Please stop worrying about that anymore, okay? I'll talk to her tomorrow if you want" said Gray holding both her hands. Erza nodded. "Okay then. See you tomorrow?" questioned Gray smiling. Erza nodded again. "Okay. Bye" said Gray smiling then kissed her._

_"__Hey. I thought we'd only be intimate in front of people!" said Erza blushing._

_Gray snickered. "Well, we're people. So we can be intimate infront of us" said Gray in a teasing manner. "Bye Erza" then went home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Erza sighed. "What did Gray tell Juvia? Gray never told me" thought of Erza thinking that after Juvia saw the 2 of them, she never saw Juvia stalking Gray again. "Maybe I should just ask him?" she thought then went out of her bathroom, dressed up and called Gray.

"Hi Erza. Missed me already?" teased Gray on the other line.

"Shut up. I was just wondering, did you already talk to Juvia? What did you tell her?" inquired Erza.

"Yeah. I told her the truth" he answered easily. "Is that all?" asked Gray quizzically.

"Yeah. Bye" she said then quickly hang up the phone. She immediately went to bed thinking, "So? Juvia was just cooperating with us?" and she wasn't able to sleep immediately.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p>so what do you think is Juvia up to?hmm a hint though, I love Juvia's character so I won't make her a bad person here..:D<p>

well? liked it? no?

till next time...^_^


	3. Chapter 3

this is longer than my first 2 chapters..hope you'll like it..ahmm i was actually thinking of making this 2 chapters..but heck why not make it one..LOL  
>anyway..enjoy (if you find it enjoyable)<br>disclaimer: of course i don't own fairy tail or any of its character

* * *

><p>"Yea. Bye" and the line was cut off.<p>

"I love you Erza" said Gray and was answered by a 'ttttttttt' on the other line. He was looking at a picture of him and Erza together, like a couple. "Why are you dumb Erza? Can't you feel how much I love you?" he said to the picture he was holding. "I'm sorry for being selfish Erza. I know you're doing this for Lucy and Natsu but I can't help it, I really want to be intimate with you. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you Erza. I promise you Erza, the moment you tell me not to, I'll follow through" he said covering his eyes with the back of his hand and holding the picture on the other hand.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Juvia!" called out Gray as he saw her alone. He has been looking for her for the past 2 hours. Juvia knowing who called her immediately looked and smiled to him. "I want to talk to you" he said panting. Juvia nodded and the 2 went to a secluded area. "About yesterday-" Gray started._

_"Don't please Gray-sama" she interrupted._

_"No. Listen carefully, Erza didn't want to lie you. So-" he said about the truth of how they ended up like that._

_"Really?" said Juvia as she brightened up. "That means you 2 are not really going out?" Juvia asked with a hint of hope in her eyes._

_"Yeah" Gray nodded. "But I'm not doing it for that reason though. The truth is, I'm doing this because I want to be intimate with the one I love and I really want to help her no matter what. The thing Juvia is that...I really really love Erza. So much, that if I lose her in my life I think my heart would just stop beating. Haha..I'm pretty pathetic, you should be disgusted with me right now" he said smiling while rubbing the back of his head._

_Juvia shook her head frantically. "NO! Juvia thinks that's really adorable Gray-sama. So, it's real. What you said yesterday is real. Erza-san is really lucky to have Gray-sama loving her so much" Juvia said smiling. Gray smiled at her and nodded._

_"But I'm lucky to have her in my life. I mean if it weren't for her, I think I'd be a mess now" he said in a low voice, Juvia hardly heard it, so she just thought that Gray was just breathing heavily or was just probably embarrassed._

_"Tell her your true feelings Gray-sama" Gray heard Juvia say._

_Gray was surprised at what Juvia was telling him. He was expecting that she'd be mad at Erza or overreact and just walk away. "I'll confess when the right time comes. I'll prepare for that. But Lucy and Natsu should come first for now" he just said._

_"Juvia will help" said Juvia smiling. And Gray got more shocked._

_"Are you sure? You're not mad?" he wondered_

_Juvia shook her head. "Juvia would never get mad at Gray-sama" she said smiling_

_"And Erza?" Gray inquired. He didn't want anyone to think ill of Erza._

_"No. Yesterday, maybe. But not anymore. Erza-san is an amazing person, if Juvia is a boy, Juvia will also fall for Erza-san. She's kind and helpful, she even helped Juvia with her Gray-sama problems. And Juvia will never be mad at Erza-san for long" Gray had to sweatdrop at her statement but he smiled nonetheless._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You're really well liked Erza" Gray thought smiling. And he couldn't sleep, he was just thinking of Erza and how to confess to her.

When Gray arrived in their school, he was very sleepy. But when he saw Erza laughing while talking to Laxus, he got mad, his blood starting to boil, especially looking at her laugh cutely while talking to him. "Hey" he said as he slung an arm on Erza's shoulder.

Erza got shocked and surprised, she perked up and saw Gray yawn. "Didn't sleep well?" she inquired raising a brow.

"Not at all. I've been thinking about you after you called last night" Gray yawned again. And then it hit him, he looked at Erza and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Well, that would help me wake up" he said after pulling away from the kiss. His eyes looks more energetic now, especially when saw the priceless reaction he got from the 2. Erza blushed, and Laxus' jaw dropped. "See you in class Erza. Bye Captain" he said smiling at Laxus darkly then went away.

When Erza snapped out of her trance, she clenched her fist. "That idiot" said as she was about to go when she heard Laxus.

"Haha. You two are really daring, huh Scarlet" teased Laxus which made Erza blush, who later on punched Laxus' arm, it's not strong though, or he got used to it as he would always receive a punch from her for teasing her.

"Shut up Laxus. Anyway, I also got to go to class. Bye" she said then ran off to her class. Laxus did the same. As soon as Erza caught up with Gray, she grabbed his hand. Gray smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "You didn't have to do that in front of Laxus you know. Now he won't stop teasing me about it" said Erza pouting while they're walking hand in hand.

Gray sighed and let go of her hand, much to Erza's disappointment. He then shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Sorry then. I won't do it again" he said sighing, then yawned again and entered their classroom, leaving Erza behind. She then followed suit.

The rest of the day, Gray didn't act intimate with Erza, he did not even touch her nor hold her hand. Although he would answer her questions, he never said anything more. He won't say sweet words to her like he always did since they started 'dating'. This made her so sad and down. She had to talk to someone to voice out her feelings, but she found no one to talk because it would always be Gray who she opened up to. And Natsu or Lucy is out of the question because they have been missing since their break. And if she talked to Laxus, she was sure that he'd tease her non-stop about it.

"You alright?" asked Loke as he was suddenly sitting beside Erza, who's watching the basketball team with their training, a training prepared by Laxus.

"Yeah" she answered nonchalantly, not even looking at Loke. Her eyes were plastered on the team's training, particularly on a certain raven-haired boy. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Astrology club?" she inquired finally looking at the orange-haired playboy.

"What? Am I not allowed to see you?" flirted Loke winking at her. "Besides, I just wanted to know what made such a beautiful face like you sigh like a million times. Don't try and deny it Erza, I've never seen you like this before" said Loke in a flirting yet worried tone and slung an arm on her shoulder. Erza sighed again and looked at Gray. Loke looked at what she was looking and he immediately retrieved his arm. "Oh. Boyfriend problems?" his usual flirty tone vanished just like that. Loke sighed when Erza kept quiet. "You can tell me what's bothering you about Gray. If you don't want, tell Lucy or Natsu, maybe. *sigh* and if you don't want to tell anyone, at least tell Gray" Loke advised. Erza got surprised at what he said. The first time Loke heard that the 2 are going out, he stopped flirting altogether, and started referring to Gray as Erza's boyfriend, and having Loke calling him Gray again somewhat relieved her. She remembered that maybe they reconciled as there are times when he would try to flirt with Erza and it would lead to a huge argument between Gray and him, of course Gray was protecting his 'girlfriend' from Loke. Erza would sometimes step in and stop them before it would lead to a fist fight. "Anyway, got to go. Bye Erza. It's always nice talking to you. You're always so beautiful" Loke said winking at her before going wherever he came from.

Fairy tail's training ended late, Gray offered to bring Erza home again. Though there's still no intimacy or sweetness from him, much to the team's surprise, even Laxus wondered. All the way to Erza's house, Gray never said sweet words nor teased her. He would just talk to her when she would ask a question.

"Ahmm. Gray?" she tried to tell him but she just couldn't. She wanted to tell him what's in her mind. She wants to ask him ton of questions, but she found her courage nowhere.

"Hmm?" wondered Gray looking at her.

"Oh nothing" Erza shook her head and look straight ahead again.

Gray was not convinced at Erza's small reply, but he had no right to ask further, after all they were just 'dating' for the benefit of Lucy and Natsu. And he didn't want to press his feelings to her. She might get pissed at him and forever avoid him. And he couldn't deal with that. He was okay that he can talk to her, that he can make her smile sometimes. That was enough, seeing her, her smile.

"You gonna be alright from here?" asked Gray as they stopped in front of Erza's house. She nodded, not looking at him. "Okay. See you tomorrow" he said then went home, not waiting for a goodbye from Erza.

"Erza!" called out Natsu as he saw her alone in the school grounds during their lunch break, which was odd because Gray was usually with her.

"Natsu!" shot Erza back smiling at him.

"Ahmm. Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you for the past 2 days, I just never got the chance" said Natsu scratching his head while laughing nervously and was blushing madly. Erza quirked a brow because she hardly saw Natsu fidget this much unless.

"So you finally confessed and you 2 are a couple now?" teased Erza as she often saw Lucy and Natsu together for the past 2 days that she would shy away everytime she saw them, wanting to give them a little privacy of their own, but since she never heard anything from either Natsu nor Lucy for the past 2 days, she was just guessing. But Natsu's reaction answered all of her unanswered question. "So it's true?" she said surprised, but not so much excited as she used to exhibit. Natsu nodded. "Ohh. So that's why" thought of Erza smiling sadly. Natsu, of course noticed this. After all, Erza had been going on and on about how he should confess to Lucy and now that they are finally going out, this is her reaction?

"You alright Erza?" asked Natsu so worried. And with that Erza suddenly burst out crying and hugged Natsu, lucky for them nobody saw this. Of course Natsu was beyond shocked, seeing Erza cry and look weak like this, what could've made her like this in just 2 days that they haven't spoken or hang out. Natsu waited for Erza to calm down and stop crying, by the time she stopped crying they somewhat manage to be in the school's roof. "So care to tell me what's wrong?" asked Natsu quirking a brow.

Erza told him everything, from the start, all of it. How the play fell into place and how it started. As she was narrating it, Natsu's eyes got wider and wider. And Erza confessed that she fell for Gray, for real.

"What!?" exclaimed Natsu as Erza finally finished talking. "You shouldn't have done that!" he exclaimed again.

"I'm sorry Natsu" she immediately apologized.

Natsu sighed. He wasn't mad at her, in fact he was really happy that Erza would go to such extent just to help him. "I'm not mad. Okay. Well, thank you, really, for doing that for me" Natsu said a smile forming on his face while looking at Erza. "But, about your feelings for Gray. I think it's best if you convey it to him. Tell him the truth" he said. Natsu was confident that Gray like Erza, based from Erza's narration it was obvious that he likes her, of course he knows because he also acts like that to Lucy. But he wondered why Erza never noticed it when she noticed Lucy and Natsu's feelings easily.

Erza giggled a little at Nasu's advice. Thinking how cliché it is that it was Natsu giving her advice now. "Thanks Natsu" she said beaming at him.

"Ahm. Gray? Can I talk to you for a sec?" said Erza interrupting his conversation with Misa, who looked or rather glared at her. "Please?" she pleaded.

"Okay. Later Misa" said Gray and started walking away. Before Erza followed, she bowed at Misa. The 2 stopped at a secluded are. "What do you want to talk about Erza?" asked Gray curiously. Erza tried to speak but she failed miserably and she blushed. "Oh. Are you ending our deal? I mean Natsu and Lucy confessed to each other already, right?" said Gray not waiting for her answer. He was saying it because he knew it would hurt more if it came from her. "Don't worry about it anymore. I understand" he added. "If that's all, then I have to go" said Gray walking away. He doesn't know what to do, he missed Erza. Seeing her but not being able to touch her hurts him. For the past 2 days, he had been constraining himself from touching Erza, because he was sure that she didn't want to be touched by him, Erza was just too kind of a friend to shove him away.

"Wait Gray!" exclaimed Erza stopping Gray from his tracks. "That's not it! I just wanted to tell you I...I..." stuttered Erza blushing madly.

"You what?" asked Gray sighing. He was trying so hard not to touch her, but he felt really restless, especially now that she's wearing that cute expression, although he had no idea why she's stammering. He had to go before he couldn't stop himself, so he started walking away again.

"I LOVE YOU GRAY" she shouted closing her eyes. Gray immediately stopped from his tracks and look how cute Erza's expression was. Had he heard right? Erza loves him? He then smiled big, turning into a grin and then a smirk. Yes. He heard that right.

"You what?" he said, wanting to hear it again, and confirming it at the same time.

"Wah! But it's embarrassing" shouted Erza blushing.

"Oh" Gray sighed so sad.

Erza groaned. "I love-" but before she could finish what she's saying, her lips were silenced by his lips. Their kiss was passionate and deep like their first kiss, but this time with much more love. Love for each other that were conveyed through that kiss. They tongues danced with each other as they battled for dominance. After breaking out from the kiss for much needed air, Gray immediately hugged her tight.

"I'm literally the happiest person on earth Erza. You don't know how much I've been wanting to hear that from you" Gray said in the hug, not willing to let go of Erza. "I've been dreaming of this Erza. Heck, I've been in love with you for 4 years you know. I love you very much Erza" he added looking at her face but not breaking from the hug.

Erza looked up, she raised a brow. "You love me?" she asked. She couldn't believe what she's hearing, Gray has been in love with her for 4 years? How come he never confessed? How did he feel when she's telling him about her problems? Her first love? Did she unintentionally hurt him?

"Yes. I've been telling you that for the past 2 weeks, right?" said Gray smiling at her. Well he had been telling that to her for 4 years actually but Erza only took it as an 'I love you' for a friend. But he was certain that when Erza told him those 3 words, it wasn't meant for a friend. "I'm sorry Erza. I've been selfish. All these times, I've been doing those stuffs for myself. I kiss you and touch you and tell you sweet words because I want to show you how much I love you. It's not because I wanted to help you Erza, but it's all for me. Please forgive me?" he pleaded looking straight to her eyes, and was not still willing to let her go.

"Why did you stop?" she asked immediately and she realized that she was eager to know as to why he stopped his sweetness, she blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Haha. Well, because I thought you didn't like it. I thought I'm being selfish. And why didn't I think of what you'd feel about it. So I had to stop. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, although you probably already did. Sorry Erza" he said then held her chin and made her look at him. "Does this mean we're official?" Gray inquired smiling at her. She nodded and pouted, which Gray found really cute. "So cute" said Gray smiling then kissed her again, this time a little faster than the one before. "Sorry. I really can't stop myself when it comes to you. I promise not to do things you don't want Erza. So just tell me okay?" said Gray as he broke away from the hug and held her hand, both were smiling at each other warmly.

"Happy Birthday!" greeted Gray giving Erza a cell phone strap that matched his, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Eh? You know you didn't have to do this" said Erza coyly and was blushing so much. The 2 were actually in the gym and Gray had to stop with his training as soon as he saw Erza. The team also stopped wondering what was Gray up to, and upon seeing Erza they knew. The 2 will always receive a teasing from the team because of Gray's sweetness, Erza would react by blushing, and Gray would just outright ignore their teases and just look at Erza. So when they saw Erza, they started teasing the couple.

"Who told you to stop lazy asses!" shouted Laxus arriving in the gym few minutes after Erza's arrival. The team immediately continued with their training upon hearing Laxus, not really wanting to be on his bad side.

"Later Erza. Love you" Gray said with a wink at Erza before resuming with the training. She was blushing at how Gray would always tell her 'I love you' every time he sees her. She was really embarrassed, she sat feeling her whole body heat up. Laxus seeing her reaction, smirked and sat beside her.

"You've been going out for what? 6 months? And he's still like that? Isn't he getting tired of you?" teased Laxus. He knows that Erza was really shy in showing her affection towards the raven-haired boy.

"Wah. Shut up Laxus" said Erza frantically and was pouting. She didn't want to think about it, the time that Gray would get tired of her, because of her laid back attitude. She heard Laxus laugh. "Hmp. It's not funny Laxus" she said pouting then looked away and saw Lucy taking care of Natsu. Lucy was really bold in showing her affection for Natsu. She'd give him everything a boy would need.

"That's another event I failed to see" said Laxus looking at what Erza was looking. She smiled looking at how Lucy shows her love for Natsu. She, on the other hand, was too shy to act first, it would always be Gray. Erza admired Lucy for that. Lucy was always ready to give anything for Natsu. "Look at how bold Heartfillia is. Too bad for Fullbuster, her girlfriend is nothing like that" Laxus teased further.

"What are you implying?" she asked quirking a brow at Laxus.

"I mean, boys his age would want their girlfriend to be like Lucy. She's hot, and girly and really caring for her boy. As if he's the one she sees plus she's always ready to give anything to Dragneel" said Laxus putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. When he heard Erza sigh, he peeked at her, opening one eye. He saw Erza's mood changed. She looked really hurt, of course he didn't want that. Now he's regretting ever saying that. Erza is very caring, Laxus knows that very much, but she expresses it in a different way. "I'm kidding Erza" and he meant it, he would only call her by her first name when their talk was serious and when he was serious. "Look, Fullbuster is head over heels in love with you. Okay? Don't mind what I said" said Laxus, she simply nodded. And he couldn't find it in him to tease her again about that. And because of that, there was an uncomfortable silence that surrounded the 2, a very unusual event when it comes to them.

The walk to Erza's house was quiet, she was contemplating on what she should do to make Gray happy. Gray would always make her happy in his own ways, and she wants to do the same. Laxus was right, Lucy was always ready to give anything Natsu wants, so she can do the same. The thing that Gray always wants, she knows what it is. "Want to come to my house? I can give you what you've always wanted" she said in a very low voice, she was shy to say it. Gray stopped walking, and she knew he heard her.

"Do you even know what you're saying Erza? Please don't joke like that" said Gray incredulously, eyes almost popping out of their socket, the thing he always wanted, it's that right? He smiled when she blushed more, he then held her hands. "Look. I'm not complaining Erza, but are you sure?" he asked. Erza nodded shyly. Gray happily pulled her to the direction of her house, upon arrival, they immediately proceeded to her room. The 2 sat on the carpeted floor of Erza's room, facing each other. "Are you absolutely sure about this Erza?" he inquired holding her hands. She nodded and closed her eyes.

She shivered when she felt Gray's breath going nearer. They talked about this. Actually, Gray had always been making a move on her, saying 'I want you Erza' but he follows it up with 'Just kidding' but they talked about it and they agreed that they would do it when both of them are ready. Erza hoped that she could make Gray happy with this, and not get tired of her. She forced her eyes shut, then she heard Gray laugh. She opened her eyes as she felt Gray's hand cupped her cheeks.

"You don't have to force yourself Erza" he said smiling warmly at her. Erza tried to protest but Gray shook his head. "It's alright Erza. Look, it's not that I don't want to do it. Oh believe me, I've been dreaming of this actually. But I don't want you to force yourself, okay? I can wait until you're really ready. Don't worry, Erza, I won't hate you for it. I mean, I've been waiting for you to love me back for 4 years, so waiting for a few weeks or days maybe? is nothing. Look, I love you so much no matter what happens" he said lovingly looking at her, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Actually he knows Erza's worry, he can practically read Erza like a book.

Erza was beyond shocked hearing Gray's confession, she can see how much he loves her. "I'm so sorry Gray" apologized Erza crying.

"Crap. I didn't say that to make you cry Erza. Please don't cry?" Gray begged as he hugged her in a very comforting way. She hugged back.

"I'm really lucky that Gray Fullbuster is my boyfriend. I love you so much" Erza said sniffing in his chest.

Gray blushed hearing her say that. "I'm just as lucky" he thought and held her tighter to him.

"Natsu!" called out Erza as she saw him one day. He was aimlessly walking in the streets. It's obvious that he's in deep thoughts and has a problem, because he didn't notice Erza. But when he heard her, he immediately perked up and looked at her. Erza ran towards him. "Are you alright?" asked Erza worriedly.

"What should I do Erza? Lucy's mad at me. She won't even talk to me" whined Natsu sighing heavily.

"Tell me what happened" said Erza as they sat in a nearby bench.

"You see" he started with another heavy sigh. "Remember Lisanna? I told Lucy about her. Then she suddenly got mad at me. I don't know what to do anymore" Natsu sighed again.

Erza quirked a brow, "What exactly did you tell Lucy about Lisanna?" she inquired.

_FLASHBACK (2 DAYS AGO)_

_"Natsu!" greeted Lucy as she saw him, she was in a very good mood, today was a very special day. She was smiling brightly at Natsu, her boyfriend, the love of her life._

_"Hey" he greeted back smiling as he held her hand. They started walking towards their classroom._

_"Ahm. Natsu, do you remember what day today is?" inquired Lucy, fidgeting, she was hoping that Natsu didn't forget._

_Lucy looked at him as his expressions change. Although she's a little bit disappointed that Natsu forgot, she's nevertheless happy at how cute he was right now. "It's Lissana's birthday today!"_

_Lucy's smiled turned to a frown. "Lisanna?" she asked. Natsu rarely talk about girls, but who was this Lisanna? Why did Natsu remember her birthday instead of the special occasion that they're supposed to be celebrating now._

_"Oh yeah. Lisanna is Mira's and Elfman's sister. She's amazing Luce. And she's a great cook" he said rather excited then let go of Lucy's hand. "Wait" he started browsing his phone. "This is her. Isn't she beautiful?" said Natsu showing a picture of Lisanna kissing Natsu's cheek._

_Lucy looked at the picture Natsu was showing her. Lisanna was indeed beautiful. But what is she to Natsu? How come she never saw her in school? Where is she now? Is she Natsu's ex? How come he still has that picture? Why is he showing it to her? Does he love her? These were the thoughts that were running in Lucy's mind. "Yeah she is" answered Lucy with a rather sad tone. "So what's your relationship with her?" she asked as Natsu put his phone in his bag so he failed to see Lucy's sad expression._

_"She's my childhood friend. Hmm we used to hang out. Now I miss her" Natsu sighed_

_"Hmp" said Lucy going ahead of Natsu. "You're so cruel Natsu" she said before running away from him. Tears forming in her eyes, and this was noticed by Natsu. After that, he tried to approach Lucy but she'd just avoid him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Stupid, stupid Natsu! What would you feel if Lucy talked about another boy saying she missed him, huh?" Erza sighed hitting him in the arm and was glaring at him.

"What!? Of course I don't like that" exclaimed Natsu immediately, ignoring the pain from Erza's hits.

"Stupid. Idiot. But at least now you know why she's mad at you" said Erza as she flicked his forehead. She sighed, "Go to her house, talk to her. Make things clear, stupid" she then smiled at him.

"Thank you Erza!" exclaimed Natsu hugging her. "I'll go ahead then. Later" and with that he went off leaving Erza.

As soon as Natsu was out of sight, somebody closed Erza's vision and she immediately took on a defensive stance and flipped that somebody over. "Ouch, ouch. Relax. It's just me" Gray said as Erza was pulling his hand and pinning him on the ground by her feet.

"Gray! Oh my God! I'm sorry!" apologized Erza helping him up.

"Reminder to self: no more playing 'guess who' on Erza" said Gray rubbing his back. "Well, that flame-brain idiot really messed up this time" said Gray sighing then held Erza's hand. "Ready for our date? I mean celebrating our anniversary?" said Gray smiling widely at Erza. She just nodded then they started walking hand in hand.

After a while, Erza stopped walking. "Wait a minute" remembering what Natsu told her. "Maybe Lucy got mad at Natsu for a different reason?" she said rubbing her chin. Gray just looked at her quizzically. "It's 23 today. So 2 days ago is 21. Ah! Stupid Natsu" said Erza as she face palmed. Gray laughed at her a little. "Did you know?" inquired Erza quirking a brow.

Gray laughed while nodding. "I mean, Lucy practically complained about it for 2 days now" he said in between laughs.

"Wah! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Lucy tell me?" complained Erza pouting rather cutely.

"I'm sorry Erza. Lucy told me not to tell you. And I don't want her lecturing me about it" apologized Gray bowing at Erza. He heard her 'hmped' and looked away. "So cute" he said smiling then pulled her into a hug. "Sorry Erza. Forgive me? I'll treat you 4 slices of strawberry cheesecake" he said smirking. He knew that the moment her favourite dessert was mentioned, he was already forgiven because of the obvious bright eyes Erza was giving him.

"You are forgiven! Let's go strawberry cheesecake" said Erza then pulled Gray with her. Gray couldn't help but just smile at her enthusiasm. He just thought all the while, 'My only rival to which I can't win, strawberry cheesecake' and sighing in the process although still smiling.

Gray looked at Erza incredulously as she devoured her 5th slice of strawberry cheesecake. "That's already your fifth Erza" said Gray looking at her. He was amazed that despite her addiction to said dessert she remained slim, not that he minded what her figure is, just that he's amazed at how well she took care of her figure.

"What? Got a problem with that?" said Erza quirking a brow, obviously irritated at the implication of what Gray said.

"Nothing. I'm just saying" said Gray shooking his head. 'Just that you were so focused on the strawberry cheesecake that you barely notice my presence' he thought smiling, still amazed at her. "And you look cute eating. I want to eat you up instead" he said obviously teasing her, and when he got the reaction he wanted he smirked.

Erza stopped eating and blushed, her face matched that of her hair. "Shut up Gray and just eat your cake" commanded Erza, the blush not leaving her face. She continued eating, although she found it hard to eat now that Gray told her that.

"Hai hai. Whatever my princess says" said Gray sighing, although deep inside he was ecstatic that Erza could still easily blush like that.

"Where do you want to go now?" asked Gray as they came out of the cakeshop hand in hand. They decided to go to a game center and played games .

Erza was laughing at Gray as he was defeated again in a combat game. "Come on Gray. Is that the best you got? You gonna let me win all these games? Aren't you ashamed that a girl beat you?" teased Erza while nudging Gray to play another game with her.

"I don't mind, as long as that girl is Erza Scarlet, my girlfriend, my princess, the person I love the most, I'll let her win any game against me as long as I see her laugh like that" said Gray wanting to elicit another rare expression from Erza. The others in the game center heard what Gray said and they blushed, and they stared at the couple.

Gray got a whack at the shoulder by none other than her girlfriend. "Waah. You're embarrassing me!" she said in a low voice trying to be out of the prying eyes that were directed to them. She knew she was blushing madly. How could Gray say that embarrassing line in public like that?

He laughed as he saw that he won. The expression was not what he was expecting but it was far better. "Well, what's wrong with telling the truth" he said smiling widely at Erza who was bowing her head, due to embarrassment. "Okay, let's go" he said as he held her hand and left the center before any of the gamers there starts teasing them, not that he mind, but he knew that Erza would be completely deflated if that happens.

Gray and Erza was walking in the street and hand in hand, they didn't know what to do next. They have been suggesting of plans but was dismissed because they couldn't agree to anything. "Wah. A bookshop. Let's go in" said Erza suddenly and pulling Gray in the process. She looked around and immediately disappeared somewhere, leaving Gray.

"Erza wait!" Gray tried, but it was futile because he couldn't find Erza in sight. He sighed. As much as he wanted to look for Erza immediately, he just felt the urge to look for a book that might catch his attention in the process of looking for Erza. He looked around, and when he saw a particular book that caught his attention, he reached for it, but a hand also reached for it. He wondered and looked at the owner of the hand. It was a girl, a very beautiful and sexy girl with long and silky black hair.

"I saw it first, so it's mine!" said the glaring at Gray.

"What? But- Arg. Forget it. Just take it" said Gray not wanting to argue with a girl. And being the gentleman he is, he reached for the book and gave it to the girl. "Here" he said giving the girl the book.

"What? You're just gonna give it to me? You're not gonna give a fight for it?" asked the girl a little irritated.

"Huh?" Gray wondered, then sighed. This girl is really weird. "Just take it. I'll just look for it in other bookstores" he said sighing.

"Loser" said the girl sticking her tongue out.

"Haha. Acting all cute now?" Gray teased. He can't help it. He always teases girls. And the girl blushed and looked away.

"Gray! I found the book Levy is recommending" said Erza looking at the book. She easily spotted Gray because she heard him talk to somebody.

"Okay. Let's go then" said Gray going near her. Then he stopped as the girl from before ran towards Erza and tackled her to an embraced.

"Erza-san! I've missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were transferring back then? How are you? Are you alright? Where do you live now? Can we visit you from time to time?" asked the girl continuously.

"Ultear?" wondered Erza so shocked as she saw the face of the girl that was embracing her. The girl started crying that other customers looked. "Calm down Ultear" said Erza as Gray helped the 2 up.

"Ultear!" called out a baritone voice. "What happened-" said the owner of the voice, a very handsome boy with blue hair and a distinct tattoo on his right eye corner. "Erza!" the boy said wide eyes. Erza froze and didn't move an inch, she knew too well who it was, especially considering the presence of Ultear. "Oh my God! It's really Erza!" he exclaimed then ran towards her and hugged her. "I've missed you so much!" he said in the hug.

Erza couldn't react. She was so shocked. Why are they here? He missed her? But why isn't her heart beating crazy like before. "Excuse me" Gray finally intervened, pulling Erza to his side and glaring at the boy. He felt Erza froze, just who is this guy? To make her freeze like this. "Who are you people?" asked Gray looking at the 2.

"Jellal" Erza finally said. "Ahm. What are you 2 doing here?" asked Erza squeezing Gray's hand, she's very nervous. She didn't know why she's feeling that way. Ultear quirked a brow at Gray, and of course Erza noticed it. "Oh. Yeah Gray, these are Ultear and Jellal. You 2 this is Gray ahm...ahmm...my...b-boyfriend" she stuttered and was blushing and fidgeting.

Gray snickered finding it funny that just saying that he's her boyfriend could make her blush like that. He then squeezed her hand to make her feel that he's just there for her in case anything happens. Gray felt that the nervousness of Erza went down, he smiled at Erza making her blush. Of course throughout it all, Gray felt really proud that him reminding her of his presence could make her relax. "Hey. Nice to meet you 2" waved Gray to the 2. But Ultear ignored him.

"Likewise" was Jellal's small reply as they shaked hands.

"Gray? Are you alright with this?" asked Erza to him. She had been worried for Gray, she didn't want him to think that she still has feelings for the blue haired boy. Especially the way she's acting around them. But of course Erza knew that she doesn't love Jellal anymore.

"Yeah. I want to know what kind of person you first love is. Plus, I want to rub it in his face that you are mine now" he smirked at her and she blushed again. "You're so cute" said Gray then kissed her. He immediately broke out of the kiss when he saw Ultear coming to their table from the restroom. Gray was holding Erza's hand from under the table, and she was blushing madly.

"Are you alright Erza-san? Your face is quite red" inquired Ultear looking at her. Gray smiled looking at Erza. He squeezed her hand which seemed to make her relaxed.

"I'm fine" she answered smiling. Then Jellal also came back from the restroom.

While waiting for their orders, "Oh. Did you know that Jellal-nii and Erza-san are the best of friends? They shared everything together. Oh yeah. Erza-san also loved Jellal-nii before" said Ultear all of a sudden while smiling widely at Gray.

"Ultear!" exclaimed Jellal stopping his sister from doing anything that would jeopardize Erza's relationship with her boyfriend.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. Right Erza-san?" said Ultear looking questioningly at Erza.

Erza didn't know what to say. "Yeah I know. Erza told me everything" Gray answered for her, looking as she didn't know that to say.

"You're not bothered by it? I mean Erza seeing Jellal-nii? Are you sure Erza even wants you to be here? Maybe she wants you gone so she can talk to Jellal-nii alone" said Ultear looking at Gray. Ultear was really pissed at this Gray guy, she didn't know why. But she always wanted his brother and Erza to end up together.

"Ultear!" said Jellal stopping his sister from further saying anything, but of course he knows better that he's not capable of doing that.

"What? This stupid boyfriend is annoying. Earlier he easily gave up on that book, what if that book was Erza. Are you just gonna give her to someone who also likes her without giving a fight?" Ultear said looking at Gray and was really pissed. Her blood was boiling.

"Erza's not a thing you know of course I wouldn't do that" said Gray sighing. "And to answer your question earlier, I'm not bothered by it. Erza seeing a friend. Even if she loved him back before, that's all in the past. Just like you said 'loved' in the past tense. I'm not entirely fond of this idea but I'll only leave if Erza wants me to leave" said Gray smiling at Ultear warmly. She backed away and blushed. Then Gray turned to Erza. "Do you want me to leave Erza?" he asked loosening his hold on her hand. Erza shook her head frantically and held onto his arms. Gray then looked at Ultear and smiled at her. "I'd do anything my princess wants me to do. So as long as she wants me here, I'll be here" he said pulling Erza closer to him, and kissed her lightly on the lips. The 3 blushed at how bold Gray is in showing his affection to Erza.

"Bye Erza" said Jellal carrying Ultear on his back. They talked for a long time and Ultear got tired and eventually slept. "Sorry about her" he apologized looking at Ultear. Because the girl had been trying her best to get rid of Gray, but failed.

"No. It's nothing" was Erza's simple reply.

"Anyway, it's nice seeing you again Erza. Really. Bye" Jellal said as he went to their car and drove away.

"Finally" said Erza sighing. Gray looked at her quizzically. She leaned her head on Gray's chest, then held both his hands. "Thank you" she muttered breathlessly. He let go of her hands and hugged her. She looked at him. "I love you Gray. Now I really can say I don't love him anymore" said Erza looking into his eyes, smiling warmly at him. She felt Gray's heart beat frantically like hers.

"Haha. Damn it. You said it first. And you even answered my unspoken question" said Gray pouting coolly. "Ahm Erza. Can I kiss you?" asked Gray breathlessly looking at her.

She bit her lower lips. She had been craving for his kiss the whole time. But she's too shy to say it, so she bit her lower lips to prevent her from saying anything. She's also surprised that Gray even asked her permission to kiss her. Erza felt disappointed when Gray let go of her hand and started walking away.

"We should just go home for now. I bet you're tired" he said walking ahead. She reluctantly followed, looking at his back. And they stayed silent and just walked. When they were near her house, she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Gray wait!" said Erza and held his hand making him stop in his tracks. He immediately shove her hand away. "Gray are you mad?" she asked so sad. He shook his head not looking at her. "Then why won't you look at me!?" she shouted, luckily that place is secluded. She lifted his head to make look at her. Gray closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Erza. It's not your fault. It's just when I saw you a while ago, I don't think I can control myself anymore. I know I said I can wait, but for now please just go home. I think you can make it from here" said Gray forcing his eyes shut.

Gray heard her sigh and 'hmped' and "Stupid" she said then pulled Gray closer to her and kissed her passionately. She even slipped her tongue and he just let her dominate. And he couldn't take it anymore. He started rubbing her sides, she moaned and that's when Gray started dominating her mouth. He then slipped a hand under her shirt, not breaking from the kiss. She moaned more as he started fondling one of her breasts. And then he realized what he's doing. "Fuck. I'm sorry Erza" said Gray as he broke from the kiss. Both were breathing heavily. He looked away again. "Please Erza. Go home" he pleaded.

"Gah" Erza groaned. Feeling irritated that Gray was having great control over his urge. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Are you stupid Gray? Do you want me to say it out loud? I love you and I want to sleep with you now" she said so mad, vein popping on her head. Gray looked at her incredulously. Her face turned purple because of embarrassment. "Let's go" she said and pulled Gray to her houd.

Clothes are scattered everywhere, Erza and Gray are both naked lying on Erza's bed, cuddling. "Erza can you feel it? Can you feel how much I love you?" said Gray placing her hand on his chest, just above his heart. His heart was beating frantically. "Anyway, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She laughed a little. Gray asked that from time to time. "You ask that now? After the 3rd time?" she asked looking at Gray while hugging him.

"What? That ain't even enough. I've been dreaming of this" said Gray pouting, which Erza found cute, so she kissed him. Of course he kissed back more passionately. "You up for another round?" he teased her, but he knew that as much as he still wants to, Erza's probably tired. She blushed. "I love you Erza, very much. Please don't forget that. I'd do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Can you spend the rest of your life with me?" said Gray smiling warmly at her. She hugged him and kissed him.

"Yes Gray. I would love to" she said hugging him tighter. He faced her, and she felt something hard pressing against her thigh. "What? Again?" asked Erza looking at Gray.

"Hehe. You can't expect me not to be aroused seeing you like this" said Gray sheepishly while looking at her. "Please? Can we? I really really really want you so bad. But if you're tired, I'd just help myself in your restroom" he said scratching his head.

"Idiot" she said blushing and pouted.

"Erza. Please stop torturing me. Your cute face makes it harder for me" said Gray and he got a whack in the arm. "Erza please? Can we?" he pleaded looking at her eyes. She nodded shyly. And with that he kissed her while fondling her breasts. He started licking her neck, and she moaned. Gray got more aroused as he heard her moan. "Call my name Erza" he said licking her nipples while his hand was fondling her other breast and his other hand was in her inner thigh. When he inserted a finger, he moaned and called his name. He then licked her other breast.

"Gray please please please. I want you" said Erza pleading.

"Damn it Erza. Even if I wanted to play with you more, hearing you say that I can't take it anymore" Gray said as he placed himself on top of Erza and inserted his hard member on her wet core. He started moving. "God Erza. You're realy tight" he said again.

"Shut up" said Erza and pulled him to her and kissed him. They kissed passionately, tongues dancing together. They were really hungry for each other's kiss. He started for fasten his moves. They called each other's name in the kiss.

"I'm cuming Gray" and white fluid came from her core.

"Fuck. Not yet. I still want you" Gray said pounding, as he tried not to come yet. But he came after Erza. And he lie beside Erza. "Damn it. That was fast" he cursed as Erza cuddled near him. He felt Erza's breathing became even and he knew that she slept in his arms. "I love you very much Erza" he said kissing her forehead and pulling her closer to him. Tired with all the activities they did, he also slept.

* * *

><p>how was it?i tried going out of my comfort zone here..i'm sorry i'm not an expert in this kind of stuff..<p>

just tell me if it was terrible...any comment is acceptable..just for me to learn of my mistakes so i can improve the later chapters..:)


End file.
